<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>warmth by mizuchiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367720">warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuchiii/pseuds/mizuchiii'>mizuchiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheese, Drabble, Fluff, I'm Sorry I Haven't Posted But Have This Super Old Fic I Used To Write, Mornings, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yes This Is Yume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuchiii/pseuds/mizuchiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>omi felt like warmth in the worst storms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Omi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kinda reader-centric because i was sad and i just used it as an excuse to write something about omi being the perfect being that he is and i will just probably cry myself to sleep so i’m so so sorry in advance! but also, thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whirring of the boiling kettle reached your ears as you awoke from your slumber. Instead of the sun greeting you a good morning, you were met with a cloudy sky, the rain threatening to pour over the city. Your eyes immediately searched for the clock at your bedside table, and you groggily picked it up to check the time.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>7:30 AM. Saturday. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You breathed a sigh of relief as you realized you didn't need to prepare yourself for another day of work. Working for your company was hell, and you hated every second of it. It was taxing, it was tiring, and almost wasn't worth it if it weren't for the amazing people you've spent your time in the office with. It gave you some kind of reassurance that you weren't alone suffering in the miserable hell of your dreaded office. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You almost went back to sleep before you noticed that something was missing from your bed. The other side wherein your boyfriend usually sleeps on was empty, so you decided to abandon your plans of closing your eyes once more to try and find him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Omi? Where are you?" You sleepily called out, finally getting up from your shared bed. Your hands find your way to your hair, attempting to straighten it out, before you gave up on it. Your mind reached the conclusion that Omi wouldn't mind seeing you in a state of disorder especially it was relatively early for the weekend.  You slipped your feet your inside your bunny slippers and proceeded to open the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The moment you stepped out of the bedroom, the smell of breakfast being cooked made your eyes widen and your stomach grumble. You immediately went to the kitchen, and there you found Omi wearing an apron over his nightclothes. A silent giggle escaped your lips as you saw his hair standing up in the wrong places, and you adored how the man could get so cute sometimes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, you're awake. Good morning, love." He greeted, leaving the stove for a moment to give you a small peck on your forehead. You closed your eyes from the sensation and gave a pout once he left you to focus on his task.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You left me alone again..." You jokingly huffed, earning a laugh from the actor as you sat down on the kitchen counter chair. You felt your pout being replaced with a smile as you heard his reply.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, I'm sorry... it's just that you were tired the past few days so I figured I should let you sleep. On that note, did you sleep well?" He asked, concern evident on his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You gave him a wide smile before nodding your head with enthusiasm. "I did, just pretty bummed you weren't there when I woke up." You teased, and you gave yourself a mental pat-on-the-back as you noticed the faint blush creeping on his cheek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Jeez, he's such a softie.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was cooking breakfast for us, love. I get a pass on not being with you when you woke up this time, right? I made your favorite today too." He sheepishly replied, and you almost jumped out of your seat to give squish his cheeks. You decide against it to let the man save some of his dignity.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"M'kay~" You singsonged, and Omi's mouth curved into a smile. Your head turned towards the window and your face scrunched up seeing the weather escalating from not-that-bad to seemingly-pretty-bad. The clouds turned from a light to dark gray, and you can already feel the chilly wind from the outside. Your boyfriend saw your reaction and decided to help you lighten up by passing you a mug of hot cocoa. You looked up at him in gratitude, placing your hands around the mug to warm them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Here, have some hot chocolate. The news did say today's weather might not be pleasant so we'll just stay inside today, okay? Let's make sure to get you some rest." He explained, ruffling your hair in an attempt to distract you from the outside. You gave him a small thumbs up as you drank from your mug, and Omi seemed pleased as you sighed in contentment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Omi?" You called out, before placing your mug down the counter. You got off your seat and walked towards him, enveloping him in a sidehug and kissing his cheek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're being cheesy this early, love. What's that for?" He cheekily asked, turning off the stove as he started to plate your food.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nothing, really. I just... wanna thank you, I guess." You mumbled, face heating up from your sudden cheesiness. Omi's face morphed into one that screamed confusion, and you laughed his expression. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm glad you find my face funny sweetheart, but for real... what for?" He pressed on, leaning on the counter as he awaited your answer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, recently, I didn't realize that I was pushing myself too hard, but every step of the way, you were just taking care of me and making sure I'm fine... so yeah. Thank you. Like, you're always making me breakfast? And lunch? And dinner? And you text me to take a break and get water and all that even during work and honestly, I'm just very thankful for you. " You confessed, hands gesturing to his cooked breakfast, the hot chocolate, and him. Omi stared at you with fondness in his eyes before he opened his arms, signaling you to hug him and let yourself be embraced.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course, sweetheart." He started, running his hands on your hair, arranging it as neatly as he could. "You're important to me. And I love you. Like... a lot." He let out a deep laugh, and you couldn't help but tighten your embrace on the man. Omi kissed the top of your head, hopeful that his actions were enough for you to understand his intent. The man knew that he was good with his words, but he much preferred doing things that could make things easier for you. Whether it may be big or small, the thought of being able to support you and be by your side made him happier as your boyfriend, and as Omi, as a person. He looked down and held your hand tightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know. And I love you too." You replied, leaning your head towards his beating heart. The both of you finally let go before sitting down around the dinner table, engrossed in your own little world.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Amidst the loud pouring of the rain outside and the cold gusts of wind, you found yourself warm.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't even post here anymore but i'm just putting it here so i can laugh at my cringe self when i'm finally satisfied with my writing (laughs stupidly) have a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>